


Home Again

by Pyro_Kittens



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Finale, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Kittens/pseuds/Pyro_Kittens
Summary: Taako knew it's been coming for sometime, but he doesn't hesitate when it finally happens. He just hopes he can see everyone one last time.(Spoilers for the finale and epilogue of the Adventure Zone.)





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because stories where people get separated or left behind always get at me, so I wanted to at least try to write a story where things turn out better in the end. It's written with a similar vein to my previous one, I'll let you see where. I hope you enjoy it!

“Ready to go?” Kravitz asked his aged husband beside him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Taako replied, “Better be some in flight snacks though.”

Kravitz laughed in response, holding his partner’s hand, which Taako noticed was oddly warm.

The two of them gazed over the rolling hills, the sun just setting at the peaks dying the world in a array of golden colors. The trees shook gently along with the tall grass in the breeze, giving the illusion of a sea of colors below the hill they stood proudly perched. It was something out of a picture Taako imagined, it’s serenity only unmatched to the resounding shouting approaching from behind. 

Even so the wizard still took that voice yelling and hollering as something he never wanted to stop. As both Lup and Barry Bluejeans ascended the hill, Barry trying to keep up with his rambunctious wife whom seemed to tear up the slope with little to no resistance. When finally she reached the peak of the mound, Lup nearly tackled her brother, panting and heavily leaning onto him. 

“Can’t be leaving without us,” Lup’s smile was as bright as the setting sun as she spoke, but curiously degreed down into a more sincere expression as she continued. “I’ve had enough being split up for more than a hundred lifetimes.”

Taako was not one to argue, but was quick to change his somber disposition as Barry had finally caught up with the three out of breath. 

“Can’t leave without me, right?” He asked, evening out his breathing. 

Lup could only beam at her beloved, pulling him close and reassuring him that there was no force able to separate the two again. Even at the sound of a rift opening up before the four of them, the two still stuck fast to each other. As the portal opened up just slight enough for a dark elf to slink his way from the Astral Realm and onto the plush grass with a soft thud. 

Taako had acted surprised when he heard that Kravitz had taken on an apprentice those centuries ago, but he knew that the now former grim reaper wouldn't dare take Taako’s soul off to the astral plane without following close behind. And so Savan was found, previously without home or employment he didn’t have many options allowing him to take the offer from both Kravitz and the Raven Queen to become the new bounty hunter of death, with surprising enthusiasm. 

“Well are we ready to go or what?” Lup unceremoniously yelled to the group. She chuckled to herself before saying, “We're not getting any younger!”

Barry Bluejeans beside her laughed along with his wife, squeezing their embraced hands. Lup and Barry had long paid their debt for becoming liches in their service to the Raven Queen, and now knew that even with the ability to lead their lives freely, they wanted to be nowhere else but following their friend’s to the other plane. Leading to Taako’s death to be the moment where Lup had refused to let her beloved brother to continue on alone, and Barry knew he wouldn’t dare be anywhere but his wife’s side. 

“Is everyone ready then?” Savan asked.

He was meet with a union of nodding heads and anxious agreements. Taako stealing one last look at the sunset, silently saying goodbye to the realm that while wasn’t his original home, it was still the one he came to love. 

“Alright,” he spoke while wielding his conjured scythe, slowly tearing the fabric of the realm as he was taught to. “Everyone together now.”

They walked, stepping carefully through the portal, Lup making a over exaggerated gesture to help her aged brother through the rift, earning her a slightly annoyed smile from the wizard. And together they journeyed beyond the closing light of the rift, through the Astral Realm, never tiring despite how the moments they shared only grew. 

They held each other's hands tightly, never losing their grip, whispering about their anxiety, their excitement, their desire to be able to see their friends at least once more. Taako noticed the longer he walked, the better he felt. His joints slowly felt less pained, of what little wrinkles he wasn’t able to banish on his face started to fade, his bones settled easier along with his strength rejuvenating. He linked his arm with Kravitz, whom must have known what Taako was experiencing as he smiled brighter as they pushed on. 

Until finally, they arrived.

They had already knew what to expect, as with Merle’s death Kravitz was unsuccessful in turning down Taako’s pleas to accompany him, which he had considered cheating when his partner refused to stop being so affectionate and attractive. Those wily ways had also prevented Kravitz from being able to stop his beloved as he spilled the whole story to everyone who still remained on the living plane. When everyone had eventually began slowly to pass on Taako thought that be the end of their journeys completely, only to hear that the souls began to accumulate at the cabin of Magnus and Julia. All the inbound souls taking advantage of Kravitz kind offer of, “Stay here as long as you like.” 

Savan stopped in his tracks looking back to the four sounding out the quietest of sighs. He raised his scythe and gestured it towards the island still some distance before them, never once raising his head to show his face from his dark cowl.

Lup and Barry took no time to utter their thanks to the dark elf before excitedly running to the array of houses, shouting as they announced their arrival. Kravitz and Taako however faltered behind, stopping in front of Savan.

Kravitz was the first to move, firmly placing his hand on Savan’s shoulder as he looked up at his former mentor. Even as his eyes started to glass and his breath began to hitch, he still stood tall as Kravitz smiled down at him in pride.

“You're going to be great.” Kravitz gingerly said, “Don't worry.”

Savan looked down again, using his hood to cover his eyes as the two were sure he crying. Taako's stepped up next, lightly putting his hand on his shoulder just as his husband had.

“I can’t say you're going to the most beloved grim reaper,” Taako said while he looked adoringly at his husband beside him. “But you’ll probably be fine.”

The three stood in silence for only a moment before Savan slowly embraced the two of them softly. Both Kravitz and Taako returned the gesture, before the dark elf broke off the hug and turned away.

“Bye.” He quickly said before creating another rift and disappearing through it, most likely to report back to the Raven Queen. Leaving the remaining two to give each other sad smiles before continuing on to loud happy clattering of voices a distance before them.

As the two walked, they felt the aura of warmth emanating from the homes, they could smell the indescribable scents of delicious food, and the all too familiar voices filled with laughter. The soft lighting pouring through the glass windows, though only one larger home had the distinct feature of it’s door left fully open letting the almost chaotic noise to flood from the interior. 

“Shall we?” Kravitz asked Taako, as he lead the two towards the inviting building. 

The noise only escalated as they finally reached the entrance, the sound of lively chatter with clinking glasses, a crackling fireplace, smothered together in a small space. For once Taako couldn’t wait to be part of it.

“I’m just saying,” Lup talked loudly over the commotion, “If we ever do find a way back to our original realm, Greg Gremaldis has no way of backing out of that fifteen he owes me.” Beside her, Barry laughed along with the others at Lup’s lifelong grudge.

“I don’t think we’re able to go back there considering where we are now.” Barry suggested, “Though perhaps we might be able to find our way to search the Astral Plane, after all we did work here.” He was soundly lost in thought as his mind ticked away. 

“Yeah, maybe the Raven Queen won’t take notice if I just happen to search the Astral Realm for a certain human who by coincidence is named Greg Gremaldis.” 

The gathering of people inside the cabin went noticeably quieter when Kravitz and Taako entered, the previous grim reaper pretending not to have heard the two planning about their search of a tenant. 

“Hey, everyone.” Taako said, his arm slowly leaving Kravitz as he walked forward. “What’s up?”

The same cacophony of noise that bursted from the house when Lup and Barry entered now directed itself at both Taako and Kravitz. As the two were swarmed with various affections, ranging from the tight embrace from Angus, to the firm handshake from Julia, the tearful yet grateful glance from Lucretia, and he knew the delicious smells had to be from the masterful hand of Ren. 

Taako was always used to the limelight, being surrounded by adoring fans that flocked from the corners of the world to see him perform. Though he never really felt as excited to be nearly tackled by a large group of people as he was now, it was warm and inviting as he caught himself wishing to be swept up in it all. 

“It’s so great to see you, buddy.” Magnus held him by the shoulders, as Taako could just make out the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Been awhile, hasn't it?” Merle spoke from just below them, looking far younger than Taako could remember, though oddly enough his wooden arm still in place. His kids even as young adults still running around the large cabin, possibly in search for sweets.

“Yeah,” Taako replied, “And here I thought being gone so long you’d actually grow an inch, Merle.” 

The dwarf laughed at his friend, giving him a firm pat on the back that almost toppled him over. The three boys reveled in each other’s company, Taako giving a near never ending stream of stories from his long lived life. 

They all talked for what seemed like hours to the wizard, but Taako had not mind as he caught the others up in the years along with his sister. The others discussed their own time in the Astral Plane, their own stories together, and even their work building two more houses for the new arrivals to make them comfortable as possible. 

Somewhere in the noise, Taako could barely make out a conversation between two people, but was unable to discern exactly who could’ve been talking. He heard a suggestion saying that now that they were all reunited, it would only be a matter of time before they would all finally move on to the next step of their mortality. The response was a gentle proposition that tonight was the night for celebration, talk of serious matters could wait at least another day. 

As the festivity continued through the hours the warm glow of the room never faded, even as continuously the partygoers gave the four new residents their tearful farewells as they retired for the evening. 

Having spent the entirety of his first hours of death interlocked with his friends, Taako could feel himself drifting as he sunk into the couch he crashed upon. He heard Kravitz having a pleasant discussion with Julia, the never exhausted sound of Lup’s excitement still not yet dead, and Barry laughing along pleased to be a part of all of it. 

Taako knew he reached his limit as his eyes grew foggy and his body slightly began to crumble, and he was pleased to suddenly find himself leaning on something very warm and cushy. Deciding not to question the gift, his exhaustion overtook him as he began to happily snore away. 

The next morning Taako awoke drowsy and confused at first, before he remembered his situation clearly. The party, his friends, being reunited and feeling fully complete for the first time in what he would estimate years. But he wasn’t sure of how a blanket managed to be draped around him, what was even weirder was that his pillow was breathing. 

Glancing over still half asleep, he realized that he was heavily leaning on Magnus whom in turn did not seem even partially affected by the elf’s pressure on his side as his arms stretched over the wizard and a odd shape to the right of the fighter. On the other end of the couch lay Merle, just as snug beside the Magnus as the two dozed away oblivious to Taako’s confusion. 

After some thought, Taako simply put the circumstance as having drifted off on the furniture his two other friends quickly followed suite. The others with no reason to wake them must have tucked them in for the night before turning in themselves. 

So with no pressing matters to attend to, no threat of enemies to obliterate, and no need to give up his very comfy spot, Taako did what anyone would do. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep, perfectly content and happy.

He did not know what would come next, or how long he would stay in the plane with everyone, or how he would make his extra grand finale exit. But for once, he was simply content to let things be as they were. And so snuggling up beside his friend he at last come the conclusion, he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know there might be some disparities, but I really just wanted to finish this with the ideas I had planned.


End file.
